Vintage
by jonnglo
Summary: Zelo is your boyfriend and you want to meet him.What happends?


Title : Vintage Characters : You & Zelo (Choi Junhong)  
Type : One .

You just made it a you wanted before going home was to see even checked his schedule to see what time he would be were on your way to the TS felt like someone was talking you and you were continue walking and two girls were walking behind first girl had black hair and was wearing an looked like she was a senior in High other one had black hair and she was dressed wore white jeans following with was also holding a camera.

Zelo was standing in front of the was looking at smiled at him as he opened the window and bringht smile was being on his face.

'Jagiya,you're to see a minute.I'm coming.' - he was happily yelling.  
He was excited to see 's why he was running downstais and he almost felt down were glaring at brown-haired one came closer to you and the other one was already behind have absolutely no idea what was going on.

'So,you are dating Zelo?How sweet!' - the brown-haired told you and as she was looking at your clothes.  
' are you asking?' - you replied.  
'You know that the whole fandom knows about you,right?We all know you and it would be a shame if something happends to won't be with him for a both are not meant to be together,honey. - she said.

Seconds later you felt a pain in your was a knife which the other girls stuck in your were went the accident,they left you laying on the saw you and he was in didn't know what to do and then he saw that you were bleeding.

'What the?Oh my 's going on? - he said in shock.

The first thing he did after seeing you in that condition was to call the came as soon as came to the hospital as of them were so worried especially was even crying.  
'Zelo-ya,don't 'll be could be so much worse,right?' - Yongguk said as he sat next to him.  
'All she wanted was to visit more.I guess this has to do something with the don't know what people space always chase after hadn't done anything to deserve something like this.I hope she wakes up.I don't want to see her like this.I love her with all my heart,hyung.I really do' - he said as he was sobbing.  
The doctor walked out the door you were staying went straight to Zelo.  
'Zelo-shi,she needs have hurt her so she'll be can stay here if you want as long as it doesn't affect your schedule'  
'I think I will spend the rest of the night here.I want to be with her.' - Zelo started talking.  
'What the hell are you going?we have practice tonight,a fan meeting tomorrow and can't just leave us.' - Daehyun cut him off.  
'Hyung,I she is my girlfriend and she needs 's only for tonight and I promise that I will not miss tomorrow's ,let me stay here.' - Zelo said after Daehyun's speech.  
' take 'll miss you.' - Dae slowly replied.  
BAP left the hospital while the maknae Zelo was standing in front of the surgery was patiently waiting for the surgery to one hour waiting,the surgeron came out and told him that the surgery was successfull.  
'You can now go to see must be awake within 10 's okay wait her to wake up' - He told Zelo.  
Junhong walked in and he saw you laying on that got on his knees and and touched your ,he started talking.  
'Jagiya,it's me Junhong.I missed you so much.I promise that this won't happen ever again.I'll always protect you and make sure that you're okay.I'm sorry for not being there when his happend.I have concert tonight and I will miss I want right now is to be here for you.  
You suddenly heard him and you started opening your voice was so silent.  
'I love you!'- you said.  
'You woke tell me what exactly happend.'  
'There were two girls stalking you were on your way to go outside,one of them told me that I won't be your girlfriend for a long time and that we weren't meant to be that,the other one stuck a knife in my I went unconscious.'- you replied.  
'Do you know who they were,baby?'  
'I have no idea,to be honest.'  
Zelo got off his kneess and laid on the bed which was next to both held each others was looking at you untill you got so tired and fell did Zelo.


End file.
